A Regained Purpose: Sachi Urami vs Haizo Hyuga
Haizo Hyuga sat in front of a lake, looking at his refection. His Tatsukami symbols glowered slightly, then faded as soon as they appeared. He sighed, and flashed back to when he faced Hitatsu in the final trial. Haizo snapped back to the present, and looked up to see a large city nearby, smoke rising from the buildings. "How did the world end up this way?" Haizo asked himself. Haizo got up, and drew his Saitatsu blade an inch or so. The grass started swaying from his reiatsu pressure. Haizo resheathed his sword, and the grass became still once more. Haizo changed into Geki and started towards the city. Geki looked at the neon signs and tall buildings. Geki, distracted by the many sights, bumped into a girl. "Oh..sorry about that.." Geki said, blushing slightly from embarasment. "Oh no, that was my fault..." The girl replied, blushing as well. "I'm a bit distracted today." Haizo, in a puff of smoke, turned back to hs god form. People around gasped. "Oh crap.." Haizo made a little hand sign and hit the ground, and he and Sachi dissapeared. Haizo and Sachi appeared back at the lake where Haizo was originaly. "Woah!" Sachi blurted, almost falling over due to the sudden teleportation. She looked back at Haizo, although not surprised. She raised an eyebrow. Haizo blinked. "Um...sorry about that..I didnt wanna get alot of atention.." Haizo said. Sachi merely scratched her head, staring curiously at the stranger. "....Who are you?" Was the first thing that came from her mouth. Haizo smirked. "I'm Hyuga Haizo. And You are Sachi Urami, a dear friend of Seireitou-san, am I right?" "Wha--" A surprised expression covered her face. "I am. How'd you know?" "I get around..but thats irelevant." Haizo said as he drew his Saitatsu blade, releasing a massive amount of reiatsu pressure. Haizo looked, to hissurprise, to see Sachi unscathed. A grin slowly crawled up Sachi's face. "You have the same spiritual pressure as Sei-kun's..." She noted. "But I don't think simply releasing your reiatsu is going to phase me any." Haizo's smile widened. "Then how about a little battle? Don't worry, I have no intention of severely injuring you. So?" Haizo pointed his sword towars Sachi. "You up for it?" "I suppose I've got some time to kill." Sachi replied, unsheating Divinity. "And don't worry yourself. I'm not afraid of being seriously hurt." Surprising Outcome Haizo smiled. He jumped up, and raised his sword. The moon reflected slightly on his blade as he made a downward slicing motion. The chakra from the slice erupted, speeding towards Sachi. Sachi blinked, as she looked on at Haizo. As the moonlight glittered on his sword, she could catch a glimpse of his clear features. His onyx eyes and white hair seemed to waver in the air, and his radiant smile seemed to shine down on her, even as the attack descended. Wait....where'd that come from? She lowered and swung her sword in an upward diagonal motion, unleashing a wave of spiritual energy that collided and cancelled out the offending chakra. The clash created a large explosion of smoke. After a few quiet seconds, Haizo came from the smoke, his sword raised. Inches from Sachi, he stopped, standing in mid-air. He lowered his sword slightly. Haizo looked at Sachi, and they met eye to eye in a slight slience. The waves rippled on the small beach behind them. Birdsong could be heard in the distance. A butterfly fluttered by. Haizo was silent, but his eyes, glowing from the moonlight, met hers still. For a minute, everything was lost to Sachi, even the distant sounds of nature. All that she acknowledged was the man in front of her. She felt the slightest urge to lean forward, and close that inch-long gap between her and Haizo. But...how would he react? At that moment, that man appeared, "Sachi-chan.. do it, i know you want to" he said smiling, with Kurumu by his side Sachi's eyes widened....before she finally leaned forward, her lips merging with Haizo's in a passionate kiss. It wasn't due to Seireitou's words, however. At the moment Sachi's lips met Haizo's, a pulse of pure happiness ran trough him. Over the past years, he had lost everything. He even had to fight his closest friend. But now, with the start of that kiss, Haizo had begun the slow recovery to regaing what he had lost. Time stood still, as all other noises faded, and all objects dissapeared from view. Sachi's sword unconsciously dropped to the ground, as the kiss lasted for a minute. Then, she pulled back, finding herself lost in Haizo's eyes. She wrapped her arms around Haizo, pulling him close and resting her head against his chest. "Haizo...." She could only mutter, too enchanted to say anything else. Seireitou smiled as Kurumu wraped her arms around Seireitou. " How sweet.. but not as sweet as us, right Sei-kun" said Kurumu, embracing him. Seireitou nodded and sent something to Sachi and Haizo, "Im happy for you two" he said with a smile. Sachi merely glanced at both Seireitou and Kurumu, smiling softly. "Thank you, Seireitou-kun." She sent back. Haizo looked over at Seireitou, ans smirked. At the moment, everything was just..perfect. Then, suddenly, Haizo said. "Er....what now..?" Haizo said, ruining the romantic moment. A first, a silence arose the area. Everything was still. Then, Sachi's fist struck Haizo directly in the face, promptly busting his nose and sending him spinning in the air before landing on his back. Sachi unclenched her fist, eye twitching. She growled, walking over to Haizo and grabbing him by the shirt collar with both hands, pulling him up so that they were facing each other. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled comically, an anime vein popping in her head. "Wha..?" Haizo manged as he was shaken severely. Haizo's eyes became comical swirls as he was shaken more. "You could've said something else more....romantic....or at least something smarter than that!" Sachi snapped, continuing to shake him like a rag-doll. "I was beginning to have a bit of a sparkling admiration for you!" She stopped shaking him, but still held him by the collar, eye twitching. "S..Sorry...?" Haizo said, his eyes still comical swirls. "Hmph." Sachi promptly dropped Haizo, sighing. She sat down beside him, putting her arms on her knees and side-looking at him. "You really need to learn how to treat a lady..." Haizo laughed as if nothing had happened. "Said the 'lady' who wanted to fight with me." Haizo said, smiling all the while. Haizo got up, and went over to Sachi. He put his hand out in front of her. "C'mon." Haizo said, his smile still visible slightly in the fading moonlight. Sachi smiled warmly, as she extended out her own hand and took it, and allowed herself to be pulled back up. "Another new thing to add to my mental notes: One look in the eye can tell a lot about someone." "Lead the way....Haizo-kun." Haizo smiled as he and Sachi, hands clasped together, walked away, as the remaining glimmer of moonlight faded, only to be replaced with the emerging rays of the sun. Category:Role-Play Battles